


Deep Red Glow

by OhMyFreddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Getting Back Together, Lack of Privacy But Not Voyeurism, M/M, One Shot, The Communal Bath of Our Dirty Imaginations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyFreddy/pseuds/OhMyFreddy
Summary: Nishinoya's tired of waiting.At training camp, he crashes the third years' bath.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Deep Red Glow

It’s the second night of Golden Week, and the bathroom door slides open. Asahi looks guiltily toward it. He, Daichi, and Sugawara have lingered far longer than was needed, soaking quietly, knowing the underclassmen were waiting for the vacancy.

Bright-eyed Nishinoya sticks his head in the room. His eyes fall upon Asahi, lounging with his arms raised to rest across the edge of the enormous bath. He is closest to the door, and cautiously quirks up the corner of his mouth at Noya’s appearance.

It’s Daichi, sitting at the far end, who asks, with polite authority, “Yes, Nishinoya?” 

“Just thought I’d check on you, Captain. First years are starting to nod off out there.” He jerks his head in the direction of the room they’d departed from, scattered neatly with futons, around the corner, down the hall.

Daichi draws in a breath, and Asahi frowns into the water, his guilt flaring hotter. He should have spoken up, but he was waiting for the Captain’s word.

“They’re waiting for you to leave, you know,” Noya says, bluntly, and Asahi snaps his attention back to him, surprised that he would take such an attitude with Daichi.

But it’s Asahi that Noya is staring at. Asahi’s mouth parts in surprise.

“No,” Suga interjects, at the same time Daichi sputters, “That’s not-“

Asahi turns, perplexed, to Suga and Daichi. Then back to Noya, who is now smiling patiently at him. Then back to Suga and Daichi again.

The pair of them have let what protests they’d started trail off quickly. Asahi watches as they pointedly avoid his gaze, at how Daichi’s cheeks are pinker than the bath should cause, and how, Asahi suddenly realizes, very close they sit to one another. Blurry beneath the water, Suga’s feet are twined around one of Daichi’s.

_Oh._

Asahi’s not _surprised_. Daichi and Sugawara have not kept secret the romance they began earlier in the year, but, to Asahi, this was a soak exactly like the dozens they’ve shared over the years. But he realizes now that he has not read this room correctly.

His hands come up, defensively, apologetically. “Guys, I’m sorry, of course, let me just-“ He twists at the waist, trying to spot his towel.

Suga and Daichi start shuffling and resume talking over one another, now both red-faced.

“Asahi, no, we’ll all just go together-“

“We should have spoken up-“

“We should have just taken cold showers-“

“Yeah, here’s not really-“

“Or-,” Noya interjects loudly over them. He enters completely, and locks the door behind himself. “We could-,” He reaches across, and flips the light switch, plunging the room into deep red glow, cast by the exit sign above the door.

Asahi’s eyes adjust to the dim, and he watches as Noya strips out of his shirt above him. “You two were planning on being quiet anyway, right?” Noya asks.

Asahi whips back to Daichi, and finds him squinting at Noya, who is stepping free of his shorts.

A beat of silence stretches. 

“No point in wasting more time, I suppose,” Daichi growls, and then his attention is on Suga entirely, his dripping hand reaching for the back of the setter’s skull, and pulling him into a kiss.

Asahi turns wide-eyed to where Noya is stepping into the tub. He opens his mouth to ask him _What the hell is happening?_ , but the words die in his throat as Noya closes in, and straddles his nude form across Asahi’s lap.

Even in the low light, Noya’s half-lidded eyes flash with lust, but as Asahi stares, they widen with concern.

“Did I miscalculate, Asahi-san?” he whispers. “Are you- Do you not want to pick back up what we had?”

“I-,” Asahi gasps, glancing away at Suga’s hand roaming across Daichi’s bare back. He looks back to Noya, to find his gaze dropped to Asahi’s collarbone, and his face now drawn with distress. _Oh, no._

“Oh, no, Noya,” Asahi whispers, and Noya’s expression _worsens_ , and he inches back, towards Asahi’s knees.

Asahi realizes his mistake. With a sudden splash, his hands find Noya’s hips. “I mean, _yes_ ,” he says, pulling him close hastily, squeezing him back into place, no, further, both hitching a breath as their hips collide.

Noya’s worried pout is replaced by a devilish grin. His elbows prop upon Asahi’s shoulders. He leans forward, aiming for Asahi’s mouth, but Asahi interrupts, whispering, “I’m sorry. I never meant to make you feel like I wanted to give up on us.”

Noya’s eyes soften, and their lips meet. Asahi breathes him in. Familiar, warm, fierce. He tastes like bright cinnamon, and Asahi suspects that he brushed his teeth at one of the water fountains while he devised his ploy to crash the upperclassmen’s bath time. He grips his fingers more tightly into Noya’s hips.

The pleased hum the younger boy releases is drowned out by a rush of water at the other end of the tub. Asahi and Noya look curiously in that direction. Daichi has hauled Sugawara by the thighs to perch his ass upon the edge of the bath. Daichi remains pressed against him, demurely shielding Suga’s doubtless arousal from view. In fact, Asahi and Noya never catch a glimpse, as Daichi dips his head at the apex of Suga’s thighs, and starts a rhythm that has Noya and Asahi whipping their attention away.

The display seems to have reminded Noya of their urgency. He rolls his tongue into Asahi’s mouth, and matches it with a roll of his hips.

Asahi gasps. The water surrounding them is swirled with tendrils of steam, but Asahi swears the temperature of Noya’s stiff length catching against his own is hotter.

“I’ve missed you,” Noya mutters tightly. His nails scratch upward across the back of Asahi’s scalp, and his skin erupts into gooseflesh.

Asahi snakes his hands deeper into the water, adjusting his grip onto the swell of Noya’s ass. He pulls him through the next rock, slower, closer. Noya groans, and Asahi tilts up his chin, to take Noya’s earlobe tenderly between his teeth. Noya shivers, and Asahi rumbles into his ear, “Thank you for coming back to me.”

Noya braces the backs of his arms more firmly upon Asahi’s shoulders. He undulates in tight, quickening circles, and Asahi licks high upon his neck, panting upon the moisture he leaves.

“ _Nishinoya_ ,” Asahi whispers.

“ _Daichi, Daichi, Daichi,”_ Sugawara gasps desperately.

Noya and Asahi are helpless not to look again. Suga’s head is thrown back, his brow knit, but mouth slack. His heaving chest is steadied by Daichi’s tanned, broad hand, and one of his own is tangled through Daichi’s hair.

They blushingly twist back, to focus upon one another, and Noya breathes, “Touch me.”

Asahi’s own cock lurches against Noya’s as the command sears through him like a punch to the gut. Noya smirks, definitely noticing, but the smug expression extinguishes the moment Asahi engulfs him.

Noya’s neck rolls, and his forehead knocks against Asahi’s as he limply surrenders to his ministrations. His stern eyebrows are relaxed blissfully right in front of Asahi’s eyes. Asahi longs to tilt again, to taste his cinnamon tongue again. But he speaks, very quietly, right against Noya’s lips, “I’m sorry for not returning your calls.”

Noya tips up his chin, and their mouths slot together. Asahi catches the spice on him. Noya kisses slowly, soothingly, but his mouth drops open as he shudders in time with the pressure Asahi hasn’t eased.

“I was ashamed about quitting,” Asahi blurts, “and finally, I’d let it go on so long, I didn’t think I had the right to expect you to take me back.” 

“Stop apologizing. I forgive you,” Noya gasps, throwing back his head in what Asahi suspects is both pleasure and annoyance.

Now that he’s started, Asahi’s struggling to stop talking, recalling Noya’s earlier, teasing admonitions during practice. “It’s not just that I’m rusty. I can’t stop looking at you when we’re on the court together.”

“Goddamn,” Noya moans, but Asahi is saved shushing him by the spectacular sloshing of water from the other end of the tub. Daichi is switching his and Suga’s positions, and Suga takes far less care with preserving Daichi’s modesty. Asahi gets an eyeful of the Captain at full staff, and he gulps. This sort of thing only happens with Noya’s chaotic hands in the mix.

“Asahi,” Noya whines more quietly, and Asahi jerks, having failed to catch the way Noya had slipped one of those hands beneath the water, where he now applies similar attention to Asahi’s dick. 

It’s so easy for Asahi to succumb to the same tricks he deals.

Noya’s teeth are at his ear, and he croons, “What happened is over, erase it. Forget how you felt when we were apart. All you have to think about, is how many times I touched myself and imagined it was you doing it. How many times my hands itched to feel the weight of your big cock.” He strokes up, achingly slow, to emphasize. “How badly I wanted to press against your body. And how happy I am to have all of that now. How fucking good it feels.”

“Nishinoya,” Asahi gasps, then, “We should- we shouldn't finish in the water.”

“Then get me out.”

Asahi mimics the earlier motions of Daichi, scooping up Noya by the ribs and perching him on the edge of the tub. He doesn’t allow him to chill, exposed to the air. Asahi wraps his hand around Noya’s cock immediately, speeding up, pressure steady, the way he knows Noya likes at the end. He remains close to Noya’s face, kissing him fiercely, and whispering between, “Is it still good? You look like you love it.”

“Asahi, I’m coming,” Noya grits out, and Asahi bends, fitting his lips around Noya’s cockhead, and only gives a slide down, back up, and once again to the base before Noya’s fingernails dig painfully into his shoulders. Noya groans, voice tantalizingly deep with his efforts to contain it, and Asahi swallows around him, keeping every drop clear of the bath.

He kisses up the body trembling before him, across his shallow navel, the barest curve defining his waist. He slides his tongue between the taut planes of Noya’s chest, before the smaller boy impatiently grasps him by the jaw, and puts his panting mouth to Asahi’s. He licks past his teeth, as if to filthily confirm the salty trace of his release upon Asahi’s tongue.

“Switch with me,” Noya whispers. “You lasted the longest.”

Asahi’s cheeks flame once more, the reminder of their not-privacy spurring him into haste.

He lifts Noya by the ass with ease, and rotates them carefully through the lapping water until his back is at the tub’s edge. He releases the libero to stand in the warmth on his own. As quietly as he can, Asahi pulls himself to the edge of the tub, and shivers as Noya stares at the rivulets of water, glinting in the red light, that caress his straining cock. Noya leans in, and Asahi’s eyes slip helplessly closed as Noya’s tongue traces a droplet from his base back to the head.

When his eyes fly open again, he risks a glance at the pair in the opposite end of the bath. They sit tightly together on the ledge beneath the water. Daichi traces swirls against Suga’s spine. They steadfastly ignore Asahi and Noya, their faces close, focused, meeting indulgently at their mouths.

Asahi loses all capacity for thought at that moment, no room left for anything apart from the sensation of Noya’s lips slipping over the corona of his cock, of his steaming hand gripping his length. Noya never bemoaned his inability to envelop Asahi’s girth in his mouth with any semblance of ease, and he remains unbothered. He strokes him, varying the speed and pressure in a pattern that has Asahi’s toes curling, and his mouth worships Asahi’s cockhead, pointed tongue somehow everywhere at once, plush, pink lips suctioning and making him see stars. 

Asahi cradles the back of Noya’s skull, never worrying that he might press too hard, too far. He knows he’ll need his hand there to pull Noya aside, that the boy will continue to devour him with insatiable greed unless forced or ordered away. Noya’s hunger drives him wild.

“There,” Asahi gasps, “ _please,_ ” and Noya concentrates the motion of his tongue in a maddening rub against Asahi’s slit. “ _Nishi-_ ” his hips buck, but Noya rides out the motion perfectly, and grips into Asahi’s thigh as he shoots into his mouth. 

It’s as Asahi knew. He clenches Noya at the scalp, shuddering as he purrs at the tug, and pulls him up before sensitivity develops into discomfort. He slides into the water once more, and Noya climbs yet again into his lap. 

“You let me get away with too much,” Noya grins against his mouth. There’s no reproach in his voice, only smooth triumph.

“You’re why I win,” Asahi whispers, and Noya’s smug expression falters. He kisses Asahi slowly, earnestly, his eyes sparkling vividly in the dim. 

“We’re lucky no one’s yet come looking for us,” Daichi rumbles, so that they all can hear, echoing off the tile. “No one _else_ ,” he concedes.

“They fear you, Daichi,” Suga assures him teasingly. 

“Coach doesn’t,” Daichi hisses, and that thought spurs each of them to splash hastily out of the bath, seeking towels. 

Nishinoya showers at break-neck speed, and sighs contentedly as Asahi roughly dries his hair into new ferocity.

The last to walk out, Asahi flips the lightswitch back to brightly illuminate the room, and is relieved to step back into the darkened hallway.

They trail behind Suga and Daichi, and Asahi smiles fondly, watching the pair of them exchange a last, chaste kiss before they pad softly back toward their dormitory.

“Alright, shower’s open,” Sugawara announces, and to their credit, Kinoshita, Narita, and Ennoshita don’t utter any complaint loud enough for Asahi to catch. Asahi smiles sheepishly at them as they rush past, not seeming to notice Noya behind his large frame. Tanaka, lagging a moment behind, spots him immediately.

His twists around Asahi, spreading his arms questioningly. “What are you doing showering with the third years?” he hisses.

Nishinoya indicates the blushing Asahi, then gestures lewdly in front of his own mouth, pressing his tongue so that it distends one of his cheeks in a pair of quick jabs.

“Noya!” Asahi exclaims with breathless horror.

Tanaka’s barking laughter echoes through the hallway. He rowdily high-fives Noya, uncaring of Asahi’s distress. “Alright, good for you, goddamn!”

Then, Tanaka’s eyes flash, confused, toward the doorway Suga and Daichi have already passed through. 

He frowns, but just as Asahi opens his mouth to throw out _any_ statement, Tanaka insists, “Know what? Nevermind. See you in twenty minutes.”

Asahi settles into his futon, leaving one empty between Suga and himself. Noya makes himself comfortable upon it. The four of them keep low conversation, distracted frequently by outbursts and arguments from the first years in the opposite corner. When they arrive from their own baths, Daichi is waiting, standing sternly at the light switch, cold stare chasing them beneath their covers. 

Suga disturbs the quiet and the darkness with the gentle scratch of a pen to paper, his phone tilted to cast a soft illumination to the page.

Asahi gazes at Nishinoya. His hair is haloed by Suga’s light, but Asahi can tell through the sharp shadows on his features that the younger boy is smiling serenely at him. He inches out his hand, palm down, and slips it beneath Noya’s duvet. Unseen, Noya’s fingers tighten around his own. He sleeps better than he has in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Likely, an exit sign in Japan would glow green. But I felt red was a bit sexier, and wouldn’t impair the night vision of any of these dear fictional characters. <3


End file.
